


your devils and your deeds

by littledust



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter sings for Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your devils and your deeds

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "A Case of You" by Joni Mitchell. Michael Arden covers the song beautifully on YouTube.

"Why do you only like the depressing songs?" Jason asks after shuffle brings up yet another Joni Mitchell song. Peter opens his mouth and Jason adds, "You've made me watch _Love Actually_ enough times. You don't have to quote it."

"Spoilsport," Peter says, but starts singing along anyway. Jason closes his eyes to listen. Peter has the kind of voice that makes you stop in your tracks, spellbound by such beautiful music coming from a teenage boy. Every girl who's ever acted alongside Peter in a musical has had at least a little bit of a crush on him. Peter's never figured that out and Jason has never told him. It's one of Peter's sweeter qualities, his inability to see the effect he has on people.

On Jason, mostly.

"Sing something happier," Jason says, opening his eyes so he can drag Peter away from his desk and onto his bed. After 10 PM, they lock the door and wedge a chair under the doorknob. Once Jason drunkenly referred to it as their cocoon time and Peter asked whether they would become moths or butterflies.

" _Love, love me do,_ " Peter starts, and then bites his lip. Jason looks away, not wanting to see the hesitation, the _hurt_ that shows so clearly on Peter's face whenever he thinks he's gone too far and revealed too much. It's terrifying, but at the same time--well--Jason is going to hell anyway. The door is locked. He might as well make the most of it.

" _You know I love you,_ " Jason finishes, and Peter's face lights up like a candle. Instead of hellfire, all Jason feels is warmth.


End file.
